1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital picture displays, and more particularly to wall mounted or table top picture frames for displaying digital images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital cameras and digital image rendering for personal computers, pictures may now be stored in a memory storage device such as a hard drive of a computer. Such pictures require a video card so that they be rendered on the computer display for viewing. Although storage of the digital images on a computer is space effective and efficient, it may not be suitable for every day use since the image must be retrieved from memory and displayed on the computer display.
In some instances, individuals desire a more conventional viewing of the image. Specialized printers such as photo printers or color printers may be used to produce hard copies of a photograph or image. These printers are often expensive or do not reproduce the photograph with sufficient detail or resolution to satisfy the viewer or the photographer.
Conventional photographs provide the best resolution images. However, conventional photography requires picture development which may result in a wait period before developed pictures are available, unless an instant camera is used. Conventional development techniques also employ harsh chemicals which may not be environmentally safe. Instant cameras often produce images which are not as good and conventional photographs. Film for instant cameras is also very expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for a digital display frame which is capable of downloading digital images from a computer or digital camera for display on a wall or a desk top. A further need exists for a digital picture frame that stores digital images and displays the images using an active matrix display or other type of display.